


Hail Hydra

by genrerebel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coffee Shops, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrerebel/pseuds/genrerebel
Summary: Steve totally forgot what shirt he threw on that morning. So when a big, gorgeous guy starts to crowd him he doesn't think the shirt is the reason.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 290





	Hail Hydra

Steve was leaning against the wall waiting for his order to be called out when he clocked the most gorgeous guy he'd ever seen walk through the door. The guy was tall, built like a tank, had long brown hair pulled into a messy bun and thighs that Steve would gladly be suffocated by. He knew he was being hella creepy but he watched the guy order and pay, then head towards him to wait. 

Steve moved to give the guy room, not that he took up much. His small stature was something he was used to, same as how he was used to being ignored by gorgeous men. The guy nodded, almost absent mindedly before he actually looked closer at Steve. There was room between them and he shuffled closer. Despite how hot the guy was, Steve quickly grew anxious by his proximity. He dug a hand into his pocket, palming his keys in case he needed to throw a punch. He didn't know what was taking so long with his order, but the big guy moved closer. Then before Steve could say anything, he heard, "Hail Hydra." 

Steve shook his head, confused as hell. The guy looked down at Steve's shirt and Steve huffed a short laugh. 

"I totally forgot I pulled it on." He looked down at the Hydra shirt his ma had gotten him. Most people wore a Captain America shield on their clothes, not Steve. It was good knowing why the guy had gotten close, but Steve still kept a hand on his keys just in case. It wouldn't be the first time a gorgeous guy had turned out to be a homophobe, quick to lash out at twinky Steve Rogers. 

"Not many people are willing to wear villain tees, except maybe Vader." Gorgeous guy's voice was deep and rough and Steve had to will himself not to shudder at it. 

"I like the irony. Sort of an in joke with my ma, who got it for me." He didn't get any further before he heard, "Rogers!" yelled out. Finally. 

He grabbed his drink, and went to grab a straw. 

"Rogers huh? And that irony you spoke of, your first name wouldn't happen to be Steve? Would it?" Steve laughed around the straw in his mouth. Nodded. 

"Yup. My ma is a dyed in the wool comic book nerd. She passed it on to me." He couldn't help but wonder why this guy was still talking to him. Gorgeous guys never did, though seemingly they had comics in common. 

The guy startled when "Bucky" was called out. He grabbed his coffee and a straw before turning back to Steve. 

"At least you weren't named after a fairly useless president. James Buchanan Barnes." He held out a hand and Steve shook it.

"Ahhh, so Bucky?" 

"Yeah, my twin sister, Becca. She started calling me it when we were young and it stuck." 

Steve smiled, "as an only child, I apologize for finding that adorable and hilarious." 

"As one of four, let me tell me you, you're missing out. Silly nicknames aside, having sisters and a brother is fun." Bucky laughed and Steve fell more than a little in love. 

"So Steve, aside from sharing a name with Captain America and possibly having a milk allergy, if that's the reason for the almond milk, what else should I know about you?" Steve startled, nearly bobbling his drink. Bucky wanted to know him? 

"Why uh… why do you want to know?" When had they walked out of the coffeeshop? He looked around and saw a bench, so he sat. Bucky sat next to him. 

"Well, you're cute. You like comics. And that pin on your messenger bag tells me you won't punch me for hitting on you, so…" Bucky's rambling stopped and a blush spread over his cheeks. 

"Artist. Um. I mean, I'm an artist. I do coloring for an indie comic company. And I think you're cute too. Well… gorgeous actually." Steve ducked his head and held his breath. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

"Cool. Yeah. Uh… let me give you my number?" Bucky asked and Steve grinned. He dug out his phone and opened it, holding it out for Bucky to put his info in. 

When Steve got it back he laughed. 

Useless president, aka Bucky, was how he put in his number. Then his own phone went off. 

"Shit, that's Becca. I was on my way to babysit. Call me, yeah? Or text. Whatever." Bucky ran off and Steve was left there grinning like an idiot. 

He couldn't wait to tell his ma her shirt had brought him good luck. He dropped his empty cup in the trash and headed for the subway. Standing on the platform he sent the first of hopefully many texts to Bucky. 

Sent: Wanna come watch a movie with me? We can throw Cap on the tv, order thai and talk about comics. 

He saw the wiggling three dots and grinned. Waited. Then laughed at the winky emoji and the 'hell yeah' that was more than enthusiastic enough to tell Steve he hadn't imagined it all. 

He was still grinning when his ma's face popped up on his phone, probably calling to ask what was taking so long. 

"Ma, you'll never believe it. That silly Hydra shirt? It got me a date!" She laughed over the phone and he told her the whole story as he sat on the train heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> Always remember to give people personal space, even if they have a shirt you want to talk about ;)


End file.
